Doctor's Orders
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When patients are dying at Cybertron's hospital Optimus sends Bumblebee and Ratchet to investigate! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 Conspiracy

Chapter 1 A Conspiracy.

It was just another day in the scrapyard when Bumblebee got a call from Optimus Prime.

"What is it Optimus?" Asked Bumblebee.

"There is trouble at the hospital on Cybertron patients have been dying at an alarming rate and the Counsel will not look into it and we suspect one of the medics may be responsible." Optimus explained.

"So you think one of the medics is killing patients?" Bumblebee said in shock. "Witch one?"

"That we do not know and can not jump to conclusions with out proof but it could be anyone of them." Optimus told him. "So I want you and Ratchet to go find out who is doing this."

"We won't let you down." Bumblebee replied and saw the rest of the team listening in. "Strongarm your in charge till I get back."

"I won't let you down Sir." Strongarm answered him. But Sideswipe didn't look happy.

"Ratchet will have a ship ready and waiting for you." Optimus said to Bumblebee.

"I'll ground bridge to the location and meet him there then we'll go straight to Cybertron." Bumblebee told him then the two said goodbye and the call ended. And Bumblebee went through the ground bridge where he found Ratchet waiting for him and they boarded the ship and went to Cybertron.

* * *

After arriving on Cybertron they went to the hospital to see what they were dealing with and to meet all the staff and figure out witch of them were killing patients.

The hospital was a good sized building it had twelve stories and several rooms and hallways on each one. And several medics were working there.

The first two they met were Red Alert and First Aid who both Ratchet and Bumblebee knew from the war and were good friends of theirs so these two could be counted out. And the two Autobots happily showed Bumblebee and Ratchet around.

First they introduced them to the Psychiatrist Rung and some other medics named Ambulong and Flat line. Then they all heard yelling coming from one of the hallways.

"You slacker how dare you leave the hospital when you have a job to do!" They heard someone yelling at the top of their voice box.

"But you see the thing is.." Another voice started to say but was cut off by the other still yelling at them.

"Your a sorry excuse for a Doctor and I'll have your medical lesions for this!" Said the angry voice.

"Actually he just punched out you see his shift just ended so he's going home for the day." They heard Rung tell the bot who had been yelling.

"Oh OK but be here bright and early tomorrow or I'll make you regret it!" Screamed the other bot who they saw storm off.

"Wait a second." Said Bumblebee who suddenly recognized the bot who had just been yelled at. "Knock Out I was wondering what happened to you after the war."

"Oh hi Bumblebee, Ratchet I got a job working here at the hospital I want to make up for all the time I spent as a Con." Knock Out explained.

"So what was all that about just now?" Asked Bumblebee. "That other bot seemed kind of harsh."

"That was Pharma he hates Deceptacons with a passion and since Knock Out used to be a Con he's super hard on him all the time and can get down right verbally abusive with him sometimes." Red Alert explained. "Even though we've all told Pharma Knock Out's changed for the better."

"There just no pleasing that mech." Knock Out told them. "And I thought Megatron and Starscream were scary." He added before transforming and driving home.

"That's not right Pharma can't treat Knock Out badly because of what faction he used to be on in a war that's ended a faction that he walked out on no less." Said Bumblebee. "Talk about a jerk."

"But he's also one of the best medics we have." First Aid explained.

"That's no excuse to judge others and be mean though." Huffed Ratchet.

Later after Red Alert and First Aid finished showing them around First Aid agreed to let Bumblebee and Ratchet stay at his place while they were on Cybertron. And they were currently there talking to him and Red Alert explaining to them about their mission and asking them if they knew anything about what was happening to the patients who were dying.

But neither of them knew what or who was causing the deaths because everyone had been working with each of the patients so there was no way to tell right away. So they decided to get some recharge and investigate more in the morning because it was getting late.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had gotten home only to realize he'd forgotten his buffer at the hospital because he liked to buff himself during his breaks and went back to get it not wanting Pharma to come across it and find another thing to chew him out about.

Knock Out got to the hospital and walked down the hallway trying to remember where he'd left it. And also hoping not to run in to Pharma. But that hope was quickly dashed when he heard the mech in question coming down the hallway.

The Austin Martin quickly ducked into a closet to hide not wanting an ear full from the other medic.

Knock Out's plan was to wait for Pharma to leave then find where his buffer was and take his own leave. He looked through a crack in the door and saw Pharma talking to someone over his com-link but unfortunately couldn't make out what was being said because Pharma was talking in a whisper and then saw him pushing a cart full of boxes.

"Strange what's he up to?" Thought Knock Out who continued to watch now puzzled.

Then Pharma bumped one of the boxes in his cart while specking over his com-link and it spelled on the floor and revealed T-cogs. What was he doing with those?

This took Knock Out by surprise and he backed up in shock and bumped a shelf that was in the closet and caused everything on it to fall to the floor with a loud crash. Witch caused Knock Out to jump out of the closet or more like fall out of it.

Knock Out quickly jumped to his feet but unfortunately now he had Pharma's full attention and didn't like the way the other medic was looking at him.

"I'm sorry I just came to get my buffer but I just remembered it's at home so I'll just be going now!" Knock Out said trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"What's your hurry?" Asked Pharma.

"No hurry but I really have to go!" Knock Out half yelped.

"How long have you been in that closet?" Pharma asked the Austin Martin then he noticed Knock Out glance at the T-cogs that were on the floor! "Just as I thought." Pharma said darkly.

"Where did these T-cogs come from?" Knock Out asked nervously. "And what are you doing with them?"

"Seems my secret is out The Counsel wants a large supply of parts so I've been supplying them with just that by offlining some of my weakest patients that don't have a very big chance of pulling through sometimes if I don't have a patient on their death bed I'm forced to snuff out the spark of a healthy one always a Deceptacon of course." Pharma explained in a way that gave Knock Out cold chills.

"How could you your a medic your supposed to cure your patients not kill them!" Knock Out yelled at him in disgust. "We don't get to choose who lives and dies!" "That's not your call to make!" "And why would the Counsel want so many parts?"

"Beats me I'm Just glad to be of service." Pharma replied in a tone that made Knock Out uneasy. "As long as no one finds out I'm going to keep doing it to serve my planet's Counsel and get rid of all the Deceptacon thrush that's threatens Cybertron."

"Your sick!" Growled Knock Out. "The war is over sure there are plenty of bad Deceptacons but some of them have given up their old ways and just want to live in peace now!"

"No the Deceptacons are the ones who doomed Cybertron to begin with and now that the planet is revived I'll make sure it stays that way!" "The Deceptacons are to dangerous to keep alive!" Pharma told Knock Out in a terrifying tone. "Oh and by the way Doctor now that you know to much I can't let you live!"

As soon as Pharma said those words Knock Out turned on his peds and ran now fearing for his own life and wanting to reach Bumblebee and Ratchet knowing they'd contact Prime and the rest of the Autobots and find someway to stop this once they know what was going on.

But right now Pharma was hot on his tailpipe. Knock Out bolted down the hall and through the exit. Then Pharma fired at him and ended up hitting him in the shoulder.

All Knock Out knew was he was running when suddenly he was hit with a plasma blast and now felt a burning pain in his shoulder and it was now leaking energon. But he somehow managed to keep running while holding a servo over his wound.

Knock Out heard Pharma coming in his jet mode and knew if he had any chance of escape he had to transform but it would be hard with his injured shoulder. But if he wanted to live through this he had to try.

It hurt like crazy but he managed to change to his alt mode while letting out a cry of pain. But Pharma's jet mode was gaining on him fast. Knock Out had been in a lot of races but could he hope to out drive a jet at night on an empty street that was near a cliff witch would be like a forty foot drop if he went off it.

Knock Out started to use his com-link to call for help but was suddenly shot at with a missile and swerve to avoid it only to have his vehicle mode flip over and roll off the cliff.

He rolled for a long ways and hit several rocks on the way down. One of witch shattered his windshield and another popped one of his tires. Then he hit the ground hard and the impact forced him to change back to his cybertronian mode.

Pharma landed next to the downed sports car and did a diagnostic scan and found that Knock Out was unconscious and badly injured but alive. "Now to finish you." Pharma hissed at the unconscious medic as he walked over to grab a rock he was planning to drive through Knock Out's spark chamber.

But went back over to the injured transformer when he heard the sound of tires coming. Turned out First Aid's home was not to far from there and Ratchet had decide to go for a drive not being able to recharge and heard the crash. Pharma quickly pretended to examine Knock Out.

Ratchet arrived on the scene and saw Knock Out who just laid there unmoving. "What happened?" He asked now worried after seeing Knock Out in that condition.

"He was attacked!" Said Pharma. "I was coming to apology for the way I've been treating him and some Stuntiacon shot at him then ran him off the road!" "Thank goodness you showed up when you did!"

"We need to get him to the hospital right away!" Ratchet told him as he began tending to the wounded transformer.

Pharma was trying to think of how he could end Ratchet too to make sure Knock Out went offline. But then Bumblebee, First Aid and Red Alert showed up this was to many witnesses to deal with right now.

So he was forced to help get Knock Out to the hospital where Ratchet and Red Alert took him back for surgery.

"I want to help too." Pharma told them. "I feel bad for the way I acted with him."

"No you've been working all day you get some rest we'll handle it." Ratchet said to Pharma who agreed knowing it would look suspicious if he seemed to bent on operating on Knock Out.

But secretly felt frustrated because he wanted to make sure Knock Out didn't tell any of them what he'd learned.

A few hours later Ratchet and Red Alert came out and said that Knock Out was stable but hadn't regained consciousness yet and they were worried about him because he was in a coma that he may or may not wake up from.

"Can I see him?" Asked Pharma. "And if you don't mind can I be Knock Out's medic I really want to make up for what I said to him before."

"Yes I don't see why not." Said Red Alert. "And you can see him anytime."

"Thank you." Pharma told him as he went back to Knock Out's hospital room but no one noticed an evil smile on his faceplates.

When Pharma entered the room he found Knock Out on a medical berth hooked up to an IV that was given him an energon drip. Knock Out's optics suddenly came online.

"No!" "Someone help!" Knock Out cried after seeing Pharma in his hospital room but was so weak that it just came out as a whisper to low for anyone to hear him.

"You put up quite a fight Knock Out." Pharma mocked the former Con. "But unfortunately now I can't offline you as quickly as I wanted." "You see if you die to soon under my care then that won't reflect well on me so I'm going to keep you alive but make sure your in no condition to talk." "So I'll prescribe you some very strong tranquilizers and sedatives!"

Knock Out saw Pharma pick up a syringe and start to approach him.

"I'll keep you in a coma for a few weeks maybe a month then you'll just slip away one night having lost your fight!" Pharma told him coldly.

"No!" "Please don't do this!" Knock Out begged. As he began to struggle as Pharma held him down against the berth.

"Time for your medicine!" Pharma hissed as he injected Knock Out in the joint of one of his arms with a tranquilizer. "Now just relax and sleep!"

"You'll never get away with this." Knock Out choked out as he slumped over the side of the berth and everything started to go dark. Then Pharma shot some sedatives into Knock Out's IV.

"That should be enuff to keep you under till I give you more tomorrow and keep you in a drugged coma till you at some point die from the overdose!" Pharma mocked. "And no telling how many strange dances your processor will do between now and then!"

Pharma move Knock Out back to lay him on the berth in a more normal looking way so no one would get suspicious all poor Knock Out could do was glare at Pharma for a second before his optics fell shut and the drugs took affect.

"Sleep tight and don't worry Knock Out I'm going to take good care of you." Pharma said before walking out of the room and leaving the hospital. While Knock Out laid on the berth heavily drugged and unconscious. And the others completely unaware of the danger he was in.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Hope you like the first chapter of this story sorry if it was lacking in details or to summeryish I had a lot of trouble coming up with this chapter and this was the best I could do." "And I've gone and gotten Knock Out in trouble again." "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	2. Chapter 2 State of Mind

Chapter 2 State of Mind.

The next day Knock Out remained unconscious while Pharma continued to keep up the elusion of caring for him. Later that night Knock Out regained consciousness but couldn't move because his IV was still pumping him full of sedatives.

Pharma wasn't here right now this was his chance to escape but he was so drugged up he couldn't even think. Knock Out managed to roll himself off the berth and he was able to get the IV out.

But he was already so heavily sedated that everything was spinning and out of focus.

He struggled to pull himself up using the berth and IV pull for leverage and then started trying to head for the door while leaning against the wall for support.

He felt so tired and dizzy that it was hard just keeping his optics open. Knock Out continued to try to reach the door but his helm kept bobbing forward.

He was feeling so weak and shaky it was difficult to hold his head up. And Knock Out slumped to the floor. Then he started using his servos to try to get up. But just didn't have enough strength. Knock Out suddenly heard the door open.

"Someone's been a bad patient." Mocked Pharma who walked over to where Knock Out was laying on the floor but Knock Out suddenly got a second wind and started trying to fight him.

Pharma slammed Knock Out hard into the floor face first. Then took out a syringe and stabbed it into the back of the red mech's midsection Knock Out felt the drug enter his system and became still.

"I think I need to up your meds don't want you getting to restless and causing trouble for me." Said Pharma as he gave Knock Out another shot in the neck cables.

The last thing Knock Out knew before blacking out was Pharma lifting him back on to the berth and putting the IV back in his servo then shooting something into it before his optics rolled shut and he lost consciousness again.

* * *

Meanwhile Bumblebee was speaking on his com-link.

"So I heard you came out of your coma and want to offer you a deal you see we think patients are being murder in the hospital on Cybertron and a lot of the victims are Deceptacons so we're planning to catch the one behind it by setting a trap and need you to be the bait." Bumblebee explained over the com link. "And we'll give you a full pardon in exchange for your help." "You'll do it great."

Then Bumblebee hung up on the call. And a few hours later a space bridge opened and out walked none other then Starscream.

"So how are we going to do this trap?" Asked Starscream.

"Your going to pose as still being in a coma and not being able to resist an easy target the killer will hopefully try to offline you and we can catch them in the act!" Ratchet explained.

"Wait your hoping they'll offline me!" Starscream said looking hurt.

"No I'm hoping they will fall for the trap." Ratchet told him. "We'll jump in before they can harm you because we'll be monitoring the whole thing on a hidden camera that we'll all take turns watching."

"OK it's just the way you said that." Starscream told him now more relaxed.

"That was a poor choice of words Ratchet." Added Bumblebee.

"Alright I apologise." Ratchet said getting a chuckle from the seeker.

"Let's get this over with so you can stick me in the brig and be done with it." Starscream said to them.

"But we're offering you a full pardon." Bumblebee told him.

"You think I actually believe that after all I've done you Autobots would just let me go for doing you a favour." Starscream told them. "I can't see anyone ever thinking of me as something other then a traitor you just wait and see once this is over I'll just be tossed into a cell."

"If you believe that why did you agree to help us?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Because even if I'll never be accepted or forgiven I want to try to make up for what I've done." Starscream explained with a sad look in his optics that Bumblebee could tell he was trying to hide.

"So let's do this." The seeker added.

Then they had Starscream lay on a stretcher while First Aid and Red Alert rolled it down the hall to the room Starscream would be in. Starscream let himself lay unmoving pretending to be in a coma.

"Here we go taking the new patient to his room!" Yelled Red Alert in a singsong voice. "The new Deceptacon patient!"

"He's in a coma totally helpless!" First Aid added. "I mean it would be easy for someone to just walk in kill him!"

"Seriously this is their idea of setting a trap Autobots are horrible liars I guess that why there not Deceptacons." Thought Starscream. While Bumblebee and Ratchet both face palmed.

Then they got Starscream to his room and put him on the berth and made it look like he was hooked to medical equipment then left the room.

"We're just gonna leave him here now completely unprotected!" First Aid practically shouted.

"Yes unguarded and venerable!" Red Alert said before they walked away.

"OK we have got to teach you two how to be more convincing actors." Bumblebee told them.

"We'll work on it." They both said to him. As they went to watch the camera.

* * *

Meanwhile Pharma met someone in the hallway.

"Hi Sunder I need your help you see I have my hands full with Knock Out but the Autobots seem to be setting a trap for the one killing patients so I want you to help me throw them off the trail." Pharma explained to him. "And help me finish off Knock Out."

"OK it been awhile since I've killed and I'm starving for some dark thoughts." Said Sunder.

"Great you can end Knock Out first." Pharma told Sunder as he took him to Knock Out's room. "Is it true you can prob a bots processor with out even having to touch them?"

"Why yes and I love to feed off of their darkest memories and cause havoc on their processor before killing them." Sunder told him.

Then they entered Knock Out's room where the red medic was still out cold from being drugged. Sunder went over to him and started creasing his faceplate as he prepared to kill Knock Out by invading his mind.

"Oh so your worst memory is learning of the death of your partner Breakdown." Sunder mused. "Don't worry your going to join him in just a bit." "It'll all be over real quick."

Knock Out got a look of discomfort almost as if in pain to spite being unconscious. But all of a sudden Sunder jumped back and screamed in pain.

"What happened?" Asked Pharma seeing Sunder hold his helm and that Knock Out was still alive unconscious but alive.

"Something kicked me out of Knock Out's processor!" Sunder told him. "It felt like I was just punched in the face hard!"

"Odd?" Said Pharma.

"Yes that's never happened before." Sunder told him.

"So what is he an outlier or something?" Pharma asked Sunder.

"Actually I don't think that was Knock Out it was more like something protecting Knock Out." Sunder explained.

"OK?" "We'll call it a fluke and leave it at that." Pharma said wondering what just happened. "You can kill Starscream and I'll have to go back to my other plan to kill Knock Out gradually with a drug overdose."

"Sounds like a deal Doctor you stay and tend to your patient while I go attack the seeker's processor!" Sunder told him before running off.

* * *

Sunder went to Starscream's room and began his mental assault on the seeker.

Starscream had just been laying there pretending to be in a coma as planned when Sunder had walked in and Starscream suddenly felt like he was back on the Nemesis getting a beat down from Megatron and the seeker was being punched, kicked and stepped on.

Then the Deceptacon Warlord yanked the poor seeker up by the neck and poor Starscream was going crazy trying to free himself.

The others saw what was happening on the camera only Sunder had managed to stay hidden and ducked into a closet and to them it just looked like Starscream was going in to shock. And they all ran in to help the seeker.

"No Starscream what's wrong?" Asked Ratchet.

"No please stop!" Cried Starscream who was slamming his helm against the berth and clawing at himself.

"Starscream you have to stop your hurting yourself!" Said a concerned Bumblebee. But the seeker didn't respond.

Then First Aid and Red Alert did their best to restrain Starscream without hurting him. While Ratchet sedated him.

But putting Starscream under sedation just made it worse. Starscream still thought he was being attacked by Megatron but now suddenly couldn't move to defend himself. And to the others Starscream suddenly became still and started coughing up energon.

"Starscream!" "What wrong with him?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know his vitals are all over the place!" Yelled Ratchet.

Then Red Alert opened the closet to get something and found Sunder there and he started to attack them all but Bumblebee managed to shoot him in the spark chamber offlining him instantly.

Then Starscream snapped out of it and was now sound to sleep from the sedative. But everyone was glad to see his vitals were back to normal. And all realized it was Sunder who did that to him.

And a few minutes later Starscream woke up after the sedative wore off. And everyone was glad he was OK.

"So is this case closed?" Starscream asked after seeing Sunder dead on the floor.

"No we don't think he was the killer because none of the victims were killed the way that bot tried to kill you just now." Red Alert explained.

"So the real killer is still out there." Starscream said not sounding happy.

"Sorry about what you just had to go through." Bumblebee apologized to Starscream. "You kept your end of the deal so you can go if you want to."

"I'm staying I want to help you catch this killer and make up for the wrong I did in the war." Starscream told them witch surprised all of them. "And you guys saved me just now so I owe you."

"OK then welcome to the team." Bumblebee told him.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's it for chapter two." "And thanks RangoGamer14 for suggesting that I put Sunder in the story this chapter was really the only part of this story he would fit in so that's why I killed him at the end of it." "But I do plan to used him in future fanfics." "Just hope I did his character justice he one I'm not that familiar with yet." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling errors."**


	3. Chapter 3 Hold On

Chapter 3 Hold On.

The next morning Pharma walked into Knock Out's room where the red medic was still heavily drugged and nicely sedated.

Knock Out was now trying to regain consciousness. He had managed to open his optics but it was really hard to keep them that way. And he could see Pharma standing next to his berth but everything was fuzzy out of focus.

Pharma saw that Knock Out was trying to wake up because his optics were half open and he was trying to move his digits because they were twitching slightly and the red medic was trying to speak but the only sounds he could get out was. "ah ah!"

"Still hanging on huh?" Pharma mocked. "That's good your a fighter I'll give you that." Knock Out to spite being so heavily medicated and having trouble keeping his optics open managed to glare at him.

"But this is a fight you can't win I'm afraid." Pharma said as he picked up a syringe from a tray of them he'd brought in. "You see the more you struggle the harder it makes this for me." "So since you continue to cling to life I'll just have to relax your grip!"

"Don't worry Knock Out you won't feel a thing I'm just going to give you something to make you sleep and then after six or seven shots of it you'll just drift away nice and sweet!" Pharma hissed in Knock Out's audio receptor as he gave him the shot.

Then Knock Out's optics went offline as he was forced back into unconsciousness.

"It's been fun doctor but I'm afraid even the best medic losses a patient sometimes." Pharma said as he injected Knock Out with another dose. Then filled another needle. "You fought bravely Knock Out but in the end to spite my best effort I just couldn't save you." He mocked.

Then Knock Out began to shake uncontrollably as his whole body went into shock from the massive overdose he was being given. "Now just relax and let it all go." Pharma told Knock Out as he held him down while he gave him another shot as his frame continued to jerk. "Goodbye Knock Out."

"What are you doing?!" Yelled a voice that sounded both worried and angry.

Pharma turned to see Starscream standing at the door and he looked mad. After being told of Knock Out's condition Starscream had come there to see him and ended up getting there just in time to hear what Pharma said and see him attempting to murder Knock Out.

"Get away from him!" Yelled Starscream as he tackled Pharma and the two were now struggling with each other. Starscream trying to get Pharma away from Knock Out while Pharma was trying to get the seeker off him.

Pharma tried to injected Starscream with the syringe he'd been about to use on Knock Out. But the seeker grabbed him by the wrists and was holding the hand with the syringe in it back trying desperately to avoid being drugged.

Pharma was trying to hold Starscream still with one hand and attempting to jab the needle into Starscream's neck with the other having the seeker backed against the wall. But Starscream used his legs to kick Pharma away from him.

Pharma ended up falling to the floor and pulling Starscream with him. Then managed to get Starscream on to his back and was about to give him the injection.

When suddenly Ratchet and Bumblebee appeared at the door.

"What on Cybertron is going on in here?" Asked Bumblebee. Who then noticed Pharma setting on Starscream who he had pinned on the floor and was still holding the syringe he'd been trying to injected the seeker with. And Knock Out on the berth still shaking uncontrollably.

"By the Allspark!" Said Ratchet who rushed to Knock Out's side trying desperately to save him. The red medic's whole system had gone into shock from the overdose his body was in fits and his optics kept rolling to the back of his helm.

Pharma took the chance to punch Starscream hard across the helm then ran out the door and took off down the hall. Bumblebee quickly took of after him and Starscream jumped back to his feet and ran to help Bumblebee capture Pharma after quickly coming back to himself recovering from the punch he just received.

Bumblebee and Starscream both ran down the hall after Pharma but unfortunately he managed to slip away somehow. So they both ran back to Knock Out's room worried about the Austin Martin and hoping Ratchet could save him.

Ratchet had already call Red Alert and First Aid to help treat Knock Out hoping the three of them could save him. They quickly rushed him to the operating room.

* * *

While Red Alert and First Aid got to work trying to keep Knock Out online. Ratchet used a chronicle psychic patch to try to find and fix any damage the drugs might have caused to his processor.

Once jacked in Ratchet looked around now inside Knock Out's mind. He expected to see Knock Out's memories but instead all he saw was pitch blackness and saw Knock Out laying on the ground unmoving and he saw a familiar blue mech kneeling down next to him who ran off when he saw Ratchet.

"Odd?" Thought Ratchet as he rush to where Knock Out was lying. "Knock Out!" "Knock Out can you hear me?!" He asked frantically as he kneeled down next to where the red mech was laying.

Knock Out's frame was starting to lose it's color and his optics were closed this wasn't good it mint Knock Out was just barely clinging to life. "Knock Out please respond!" Ratchet almost begged.

"Rr-Ratchet." Knock Out moaned softly the only part of him moving was his mouth.

"Yes it's Ratchet I'm using the patch to try to fix you processor while Red Alert and First Aid are working to save your body!" Ratchet told him. "Knock Out I need you to tell me how your feeling right now."

"I feel cold." Knock Out told him. This wasn't good. "And everything's starting to fade and feels like it's all really far away." "Ratchet am I dying?" Knock Out asked him sounding very tired in a weak voice that Ratchet wasn't used to hearing from Knock Out.

"Not if we can help it." Ratchet told him. "Knock Out you have to keep fighting OK don't give up you have to keep trying don't let yourself go offline!" Ratchet ordered him.

"I'll try." Knock Out replied weakly.

"I want you to do more then try Knock Out you have to beat this!" Ratchet yelled at him. "You've survived worse!" "You survived being with the Deceptacons!" "Starscream told me you even survived a terrorcon apocalypse aboard the Nemesis!" "You survived the war when Breakdown didn't you owe it to him you have to live for Breakdown Knock Out that what he'd want!"

"You have to survive this for Breakdown!" Ratchet screamed at Knock Out hoping to use his dead partner to motivate him to pull through. "You have to hold on for him!"

Then suddenly Ratchet was jerked out of Knock Out's processor. "What happened?" Asked Ratchet angry to have been ripped out of Knock Out's head before he was done helping him.

"Looks like the patch blew a fuse!" First Aid told him as he and Red Alert continued to try to keep Knock Out alive.

Ratchet knew he couldn't go back in Knock Out's processor so started helping First Aid and Red Alert while hoping he had done enough in Knock Out's head to help him.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Will Knock Out survive?" "You'll find out in the next chapter witch I'll try to have up soon." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	4. Chapter 4 Abducted

Chapter 4 Abducted.

Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert continued to work hard doing everything they could to save Knock Out. While Bumblebee and Starscream waited outside the operating room worried about their friend.

"I feel terrible we should have figured out what Pharma was doing to him!" Bumblebee said feeling very angry with himself for not helping Knock Out or realizing what was going on.

"Pharma made it clear he hated Deceptacons and most of the victims were Cons and he didn't like Knock Out and suddenly wanted to be his medic I should have put it together." Bumblebee continued. "Now Knock Out might die because we couldn't make the connection!"

"Don't worry Knock Out's a survivor that's something me and him have in common he's going to pull through this." Starscream told him. "And he wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this."

"Thanks." Bumblebee told him seeing that the seeker was trying to reassure him.

Then Ratchet suddenly came out.

"How is he?" Bumblebee and Starscream both asked at once.

"It was really touch and go for awhile and we came very close to losing him but he stayed strong and Knock Out is going to be fine he's resting right now but you can see him as soon as he wakes up." Ratchet explained as relieved as Bumblebee and Starscream were having now confirmed that Knock Out was going to live and would recover and be back to normal in a few days.

* * *

A few hours later after Knock Out was awake they all went in to visit with him.

"I'm so sorry we didn't find out what Pharma was doing to you sooner." Bumblebee apologized to Knock Out. "We should have known something was up when a bot who hated you suddenly wanted to treat you I'm sorry we let that monster near you." "You were almost kill and it was our fault."

"No don't blame yourself it wasn't you it was Pharma there was no way you guys could have known what he was doing to me." Knock Out told them. "I thought he was just a jerk myself and would have never guessed he was a full blown psychopath."

"Yeah that mech is beyond insane." Added Starscream.

"I can confirm that." Said Rung who just walked in. "I left my video camera that I sometimes use to record my sessions in the room Pharma had Knock Out in and it was still recording.

"Oh great so now there's a video of my near death experience at the hands of Pharma!" Knock Out groaned. "At lest we have proof for when we catch him but I still don't think the Counsel will do anything about it because there in on it."

Then Knock Out explained to them all what he'd learned and why Pharma had tried to kill him.

"So the Counsel actually had Pharma kill patients to get them parts even if we can get them to convict Pharma we can't prove the Counsel was in on it and they'll probably just find another medic to do the something." Said Ratchet.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Starscream.

"I don't know." Bumblebee answered him.

"But changing the subject I saw something else on the video something interesting that defies all logic." Rung told them.

"What was it?" Asked Knock Out.

"It happened when Pharma had Sunder try to kill you." Rung said to Knock Out.

"To be honest Pharma had me so full of dope I don't remember a lot of what happened most of it's a complete blank." Knock Out explained.

"I'll show you the footage and see what you make of it?" Said Rung. Who then played the footage for them.

They watched it and saw Sunder attempt to kill Knock Out and Pharma standing next to him but then they saw something else that it was clear Sunder and Pharma didn't see.

They saw the image of a mech appear and punch Sunder right in the helm as he was attempting to kill Knock Out saving the red medic's life.

The mech who punch Sunder was transparent and apparently only showed up on the camera.

"Looks like you were rescued by a ghost Knock Out." Rung told him.

"Breakdown!" Knock Out said recognizing the mech on the camera.

"So Breakdown's ghost stopped Sunder from scrapping Knock Out." Starscream said in shock.

"I don't know what to think?" Knock Out told them. "I do remember hearing Breakdown I thought it was a dream but he kept telling me to keep fighting and that it wasn't my time to became one with the Allspark yet."

"When I used the patch on you I thought I saw Breakdown kneeling beside you when I first got there." Ratchet explained.

"Oh speaking of that thank you for what you said back there." Knock Out told Ratchet.

"Anytime." Ratchet said to him. "And your welcome."

Then they all said goodnight and left to let Knock Out get some rest.

"Guess you still have my back buddy." Knock Out said hoping Breakdown could hear him. "Thanks for the save." Then he closed his optics to recharge.

* * *

Later Bumblebee, Starscream, Red Alert, First Aid and Ratchet were trying to think of what to do about Pharma and the Counsel.

"So any plans to track down Pharma?" Asked Bumblebee.

"I don't even know where to start looking." Said Ratchet. "But we have to catch him so he can't hurt anyone else."

"And I'm not about to let Pharma get away with almost killing Knock Out." Starscream told them. And they could tell the seeker wanted to make Pharma pay for hurting his friend.

"I sure am thirsty." Said First Aid.

"I could actually go for some oil right now." Red Alert agreed.

"I'll go on an oil run to Maccadam's and get us some drinks." Starscream offered. Then everyone told him what they wanted and he went to get their orders.

* * *

Starscream was on his way to Maccadam's when he passed an ally and thought he heard something that sounded like banging.

"Anyone there?" Starscream asked but got no answer so he started to walk away but heard it again.

"OK?" Starscream asked again "Is this some kind of joke?" Still no answer. But the banging started again.

"Why don't you answer me?" Starscream huffed starting to get annoyed. "Or are you hurt and banging for help because you can't answer me?"

Now that he thought of this possibility Starscream couldn't ignore it what if somebot was injured and dying and needed him to help them. Or then again it could just be a Turborat wouldn't that be funny. It would give him an amusing story to tell the others when he got back to the hospital.

But he wasn't going to dismiss the first thought he had in case it was an injured cybertronian. So he walked to the back of the ally but nothing was there.

Suddenly Starscream felt someone grab him from behind and a sharp poke in the back of his neck now terrified Starscream tried desperately to break free from his attacker. But was being held firmly. And his optics suddenly started to feel heavy. And he was having trouble staying awake for some reason.

"Easy now just let the tranquilizer do it's job." A voice whispered to Starscream that he recognized as Pharma's.

"You drugged me!" Starscream managed to choke out as he could feel himself fading from consciousness. But was still fighting to flee.

"Shhh!" "Don't fight it just sleep." Pharma whispered to the seeker again.

Starscream struggled for a few more minutes before his optics rolled shut and his body fell limp.

"There that's a good mech." Pharma hissed at Starscream. Then dragged the now unconscious seeker off into the night.

 **To be continued.**

 **"I left you with another cliffhanger." "Sorry this chapter was short it was actually more of a filler." "The next one will hopefully be longer and I'll try to get it up soon." "Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes I missed."**


	5. Chapter 5 Trapped

Chapter 5 Trapped.

Starscream woke up a few hours later. it took him a minute to come to himself but once he was fully conscious he realized he was in a cave or tunnel of some kind and it didn't look like there was a way out.

It was just four walls of dirt, rock and metal. And the only light source was a small lantern that was in there with him and the celling was nothing but rocks.

"Noo!" Starscream yelled now panicked realizing he was underground. "Can anyone hear me?!" He screamed into his com-link but got no answer and saw it had been deactivated and he couldn't get a signal underground anyway.

Starscream quickly jumped to his feet only to feel pain in his back upon getting up. "Oh no what did Pharma do to me?" The seeker thought.

Then Starscream suddenly noticed he couldn't feel his wings. And his back felt like it had been welded.

"No my wings!" "Pharma what did you do with my wings?!" Starscream yelled in horror as coolant tears ran down his faceplates. "Give them back!" "Please give them back!" He cried only to come to the realization that he was underground and no one was there to hear him.

"There has to be a way out of here!" He told himself. Then ran over to one of the walls and started using his claws to dig. He was now in full panic mode and desperately trying to find a way out. "Someone get me out of here!" "Can't anyone hear me?!" "Somebody help me!" Starscream begged still hoping to somehow get someone's attention but it was in vine because no one was there.

After several minutes of trying to dig he had to stop because his hands felt sore and were now stating to hurt. He looked at his servos and saw that they were now covered in scratches and a few of his digits were leaking energon.

He wasn't going to get out that way. Starscream leaned back against the wall he'd been digging in and let himself slump to the ground then spent several minutes in the fetal position.

He was trapped underground and his wings had been removed and no one knew he was down there but the one who'd put him there. And he didn't even have a way to get energon in there eventually he'd go offline.

* * *

Meanwhile the others had noticed it was taking Starscream a long time to get back and had all gone out to look for the seeker after seeing it was now morning and that he should have returned by now and knew something was wrong.

They met up with each other having looked everywhere and still finding no sign of Starscream.

"I just left Maccadam's and they told me on one fitting Starscream's description ever came in last night." Bumblebee explained.

"Then what happened to him?" Asked First Aid.

"I don't know but I'm worried because he's not answering his com link." Said Red Alert. Just then Ratchet and Knock Out showed up.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Bumblebee asked Knock Out.

"When I heard Starscream was missing I had to help look." The red medic explained. "He's one of my best friends and I want to make sure he's OK"

"And I made him promise not to over do it." Ratchet explained.

"So where do you think Screamer could be?" Asked Knock Out.

"Not a clue." Bumblebee told him sounding worried.

"And you've checked everywhere?" Knock Out asked.

"Yes and no sign of him." First Aid said to Knock Out and could tell the Austin Martin was worried about his friend.

Then they all went back to the hospital still wondering what had become of Starscream.

Then they found a package on the front desk and opened it and were horrified to find Starscream's wings inside.

Then they got a call over the hospital's com-link.

"Have you heard from Starscream lately?" Asked Pharma's voice from the other end of the call.

"What have you done with him?!" Asked Bumblebee sounding both angry and worried.

"He shouldn't have messed up my plan." Pharma hissed. "Now he's paying for it."

"Where is he?!" Asked Knock Out and everyone could hear the rage in the red medic's voice.

"Oh good to hear from you Knock Out so you survived my treatment." Pharma said in a mocking tone.

"Your sick Pharma you were killing your patients and just almost killed me!" Knock Out growled at him.

"That secret was supposed to die with you and would have!" Pharma said angrily. "If that seeker hadn't interfered the truth would have stayed buried kind of like Starscream is right now."

"What!" Screamed Bumblebee. "You killed him!"

"No he was alive when I left him trapped underground in a tomb that was made to torture seekers during the war." Pharma told them coldly. "But I don't know how long he'll last down there." "You see flyers don't fair well below ground that and the shock of having his wings taken will most certainly send him over the edge!"

"You monster!" Cried Knock Out. "You buried him alive and took his wings that's the worse thing you can do to a seeker!"

"I happen to be a seeker so I know they don't last long underground and losing their wings alone is like a death sentence so it's the perfect revenge." Pharma told them. "He'll suffer down there till he finally starves to death from the lack of energon!"

"Where is he buried?!" Yelled Ratchet. But then Pharma hung up.

"What do we do?" Asked First Aid.

"We have to figure out where Starscream is so we can save him before it's to late!" Said Bumblebee.

"We have to find Pharma and make him tell us where he buried Starscream!" Knock Out suggested.

"But where would Pharma be?" Asked Ratchet. And unfortunately none of them knew the answer.

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was trying to figure out what to do. He was trapped and scared knowing he was going to die down there if he didn't find a way out. Eventually he'd need to refuel.

He was going to suffer slowly knowing he was trapped with no way out. And slowly starving of energon. The situation seemed hopeless.

Then Starscream got an idea he'd use his missals to shoot a hole in the top of his prison. Maybe if he could blast away some of the rocks he'd be able to climb out through the top.

Unfortunately it didn't go as planned. Starscream fired his missals at the rocks above him but it caused a cave in. And rocks were falling all over the place he had been so horrified at being trapped underground that he wasn't thinking straight and by the time he realized what a dumb move this was it was to late.

The whole roof was crashing down on top of him. A rock smashed the lantern and glass shattered everywhere. And it was now pitch black and Starscream could only hear the sound of crashing rocks and metal and breaking glass. Then lost consciousness when several of the rocks hit him.

He regained consciousness sometime later he didn't know how long he been out weather it was for minute or hours. He slowly opened his optics but it was so dark he couldn't see anything.

Then he tried to get up only to find he couldn't because there were heavy rocks on top of him pinning him down.

He couldn't move and felt like he was being crushed. He couldn't tell how badly he'd been hurt he could feel some pain in parts of his body but other parts of him felt numb and he could feel something wet and realized he was leaking energon.

Starscream couldn't tell witch parts of himself he could feel and witch he couldn't he just felt weak and tired and then closed his optics as he fell into emergency recharge.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Can Starscream survive this?" "You'll have to wait and see." "That's right I'm bad." XD. "I'll try to get the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	6. Chapter 6 Buried

Chapter 6 Buried.

Bumblebee, Ratchet, First Aid, Red Alert and Knock Out were all desperately trying to think of where Pharma might be or where he might have buried Starscream knowing the seeker probably didn't have much time.

They needed to get Pharma to tell them where Starscream was before it was to late but they'd have to find the medic first. Witch was easier said then done.

They were all talking about where Pharma might be when Flat line came in and told them he'd heard some bots talking about how they'd heard a blast of some kind come from a cave near Kaon.

"We have to go check it out it could be Starscream!" Said Bumblebee. "Or Pharma who could tell us where Scream is!"

So they all went to the cave and once there they found a hole in the back that looked like the rocks had been blasted by something from below that caused most of them to fall in.

"Looks like there was a cave in." Bumblebee told the others.

"No that means if Starscream's in here he's probably under those rocks somewhere!" Said Knock Out who sounded worried.

"We need to look carefully because if Starscream is buried under there he might be easy to miss." Bumblebee explained. "And it still looks like this place is really unstable and the rest of the cave could come down anytime!"

They all looked down to the bottom of the hole while shining their headlights to see if they could spot any sign of their friend.

"Over there!" Cried Knock Out who pointed to where a servo was sticking out from under the rubble. "I'm gonna go try to dig him out!"

"Be careful Knock Out." Ratchet told him.

"Will do." The red medic replied as he made his way to where Starscream was buried.

Upon reaching the spot where the seeker was pinned Knock Out started using his drill to get through the rocks that were on top of Starscream as the others continued to shine their head lights so he could see.

Knock Out managed to get the rocks away from where Starscream's helm was and saw that he had a big dent from where one of the rocks had hit his helm and energon was dripping down the side of it.

"Starscream it's Knock Out can you hear me?" Knock Out said trying to get a response from the injured seeker but didn't get one.

Knock Out continued to move pieces of rubble off his friend and drill through the rocks that were to big to move. As he dug Starscream out he noticed how serious some of the damage was.

Starscream was covered in dents and scratches and also had cracks all over his frame. And his legs had been completely crushed and would need to be rebuilt. And one of his servos was bent out of shape.

And his claws were broken and had shards of metal and rock in them from when Starscream had tried to dig through the wall earlier and Knock Out noticed the claw marks on the wall where Starscream had been digging.

And he saw that Starscream's chest had cracks that were disturbingly close to his spark chamber if the rocks had hit even an inch closer to it the seeker would have been kill instantly.

Knock Out also saw that where Pharma had welded the seeker's back after he'd taken his wings had been ripped open again. And was now leaking a large amount of energon.

"Starscream I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner." Knock Out told the injured seeker. This time he saw Starscream's optics twitch a little confirming he was still alive. But in bad shape because that was the only movement Knock Out saw from him. "Pharma's going to pay for this." Knock Out promised his injured friend.

Then Knock Out signaled to the others that he had Starscream out from under the rocks and need help getting him out of the cave and to the hospital.

But just as they were about to go down to help the ceiling started to cave in again. Knock Out quickly through himself over Starscream using his body as a shield to protect the seeker from being hurt any further. And felt a shower of rocks and gravel hit his back and heard a loud clang.

Luckily it subsided and they quickly got Starscream out of the cave with Knock Out following behind them and not a moment to soon because the whole cave crashed down behind them.

* * *

Then they all rushed Starscream to the hospital and Red Alert and First Aid who had been carrying Starscream started working to save his life as Ratchet and Knock Out were both rushing down the hall preparing to do the same.

But suddenly Ratchet happened to glance at Knock Out and had to do a double take.

"Sweet Solus Prime!" Ratchet suddenly yelled.

Then Knock Out looked in a mirror that was hanging up in the hall and saw there was a stalagtight sticking through his shoulder.

"Oh scrap!" Knock Out screamed before fainting and falling to the floor.

While Red Alert and First Aid continued to operate on Starscream Ratchet got to work on Knock Out luckily it was just a mesh wound and looked more serious then it was.

Knock Out had actually just fainted from the shock of seeing it there and once he came to and Ratchet had it removed they both joined the others in trying to save Starscream.

The first thing they did was reattach his wings to stop his back from leaking energon. Then they started fixing his other wounds. Then suddenly Starscream started going into shock.

Then he became still and was starting to flat quickly got the paddles and started trying to get his spark back online. While Knock Out watch the monitor.

"No we're losing him!" Knock Out cried.

"Come on Starscream don't do this to us!" Ratchet yelled as he continued to try to bring Starscream back online.

Bumblebee watched from the hallway as they struggled to save Starscream and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

When suddenly to everyone's relief Starscream's spark came back online. And Knock Out announced that he was stable. and a few minutes later Ratchet said Starscream was going to make it and everyone was relieved.

* * *

Later everyone went to visit Starscream in his hospital room. He was awake now but still weak from what he'd just been through. And they had him hooked up to an energon drip and he was currently resting on a medical berth.

He was going to make a full recovery and be back to normal after a few weeks of bed rest. He was just glad to be back above ground and to have his wings back.

"You had us all scared." Bumblebee said to Starscream.

"I was scared too." Starscream explained. "I thought I was going to die down there."

"You almost did." Knock Out told him. "I'm just glad you didn't."

"Knock Out actually got the rocks off you and protected you from receiving further damage." Ratchet explained. "And he didn't leave you till he found out you'd be OK."

"Well except to have a stalagtight taken out of my shoulder." Said Knock Out.

"To have a what taken out of your what now?" Asked Starscream.

"Long story." Explained Knock Out.

"Well thanks." Starscream told Knock Out.

"Well you were the one who walked in and stopped Pharma when he was about to kill me so guess we're even now." Knock Out replied.

"So how are you feeling?" Asked Ratchet.

"Still a bit out of it and a little sore but happy to be alive and safe." Starscream told them."But I'll be a lot better once I know Pharma has been dealt with."

"That mech is a complete monster." Knock Out spoke up.

"I couldn't agree more." Ratchet chimed in. "He nearly killed Starscream just now and Knock Out just barely pulled through." "We've seen just how far Pharma is willing to go and just how unhinged and dangerous he is."

"He needs to be stopped." Bumblebee added. "After what he did to Knock Out and then Starscream it's clear that no one is safe until he's behind bars."

"We need to figure out how to catch him and make sure he doesn't harm anyone else." Said Starscream. "I won't feel safe till he's no longer at large."

"I agree with Screamer." Knock Out exclaimed. "That mech is all kinds of crazy."

"We'll all have to be extra careful and up the security around here." Said Bumblebee. "At lest till Pharma is no longer a threat."

They all agreed this was a good idea and decided to take turns guarding Starscream since he was still recovering and it would be a few weeks before he was at full strength again. So would make the easiest target right now.

They all just hoped Pharma wouldn't hurt anymore of their friends.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Well that's all for this chapter." "I'll try to get the next one up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	7. Chapter 7 Nightmare

Chapter 7 Nightmare.

Starscream woke up in the middle of the night and found he was completely paralyzed and saw Pharma was standing over his berth tampering with his IV.

Starscream was desperately trying to cry out for help but whatever Pharma had put in his IV was keeping him quiet and unable to move.

Starscream was terrified. How did Pharma even get in and where were his friends? Pharma noticed the frightened look in the seeker's optics.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you here I'm going to take you out to the middle of nowhere to finish you." Pharma hissed at the panicked seeker. "Oh and I have something to show you." He added.

Then Pharma moved Starscream so he was looking down at the floor. And what he saw made his spark sink. He was now looking at Knock Out who was laying facedown on the floor in a pool of his own energon.

"He tried to fight me off but I was just to much for him." Pharma gloated. "Well now he can join that friend of his in the Allspark."

Then Pharma started moving Starscream to a wheelchair that was designed for seekers poor Starscream still couldn't move do to whatever was in his IV. And was helpless to fight back as Pharma started to wheel him out of the room.

Suddenly Knock Out who it turned out was still alive grabbed hold of one of Pharma's legs.

"You just won't quite will you!" Pharma said to the badly injured medic who he then kicked across the helm then turned over so the Austin Martin was now laying on his back.

"Goodbye Knock Out!" Hissed Pharma as he used his arm canon to shoot Knock Out in the spark chamber at close range.

"No!" Starscream managed to choke out as coolant tears rolled down his face as he was forced to watch Pharma kill his best friend.

Knock Out's optics stopped glowing and his body turned from it's normal red to a burnt gray color as his spark went out and he died.

"Sorry I had to Knock Out your friend's spark." Pharma mocked coldly.

Never had Starscream wanted so much to kill someone. "Poor Knock Out!" he thought. Now Starscream just wanted to end Pharma.

But he still couldn't move and was now being wheeled down the hall and was horrified to see Ratchet, Red Alert and First Aid all laying around in the hallway dead just like Knock Out was.

Starscream had never felt so alone and helpless.

Just then Pharma was tackled by Bumblebee. "You monster you killed all of them!" Bumblebee yelled at Pharma as they continued to fight. Starscream wanted to help Bumblebee end that psycho but still couldn't move.

Then he saw Pharma shoot Bumblebee through the spark chamber and could only watch helplessly as the yellow and black Autobot was shot dead.

"No!" Starscream cried the drugs the IV had been giving him had somehow worn off but what did it matter all his friends were dead. He was now completely alone and had no will left to fight.

"Oh I'm sorry did I kill all your friends?" Pharma mocked the seeker. "Now I'll let you join them!"

Then Pharma got ready to shoot Starscream execution style in the helm. And Starscream screamed as the blast hit him.

* * *

Starscream suddenly jerked himself awake luckily it had all just been a nightmare. He saw that Knock Out, Ratchet, Bumblebee, First Aid and Red Alert were all in his hospital room because they all heard him screaming in his sleep.

"Starscream are you OK?" Asked Bumblebee.

"You were yelling in your sleep." Said Knock Out.

"I'm fine now that I know all of you are OK." Starscream explained. "I dreamt Pharma killed all of you."

"Well after what happened to you earlier it's no wonder you had a nightmare." Ratchet told him.

"I've been having similar ones." Said Knock Out. "I think it's clear that we're all on edge after what we've been through lately."

"Don't worry we'll find a way to stop Pharma and we won't let him hurt anyone else." Bumblebee said to the seeker.

* * *

The next day everyone was trying to figure out what to do about Pharma they knew that Knock Out and Starscream would nether one be able to relax till they knew he was no longer a threat.

Starscream was acting like he wasn't worried about it. But the others could all tell that the nightmare he'd had that night and his ordeal the day before had him scared.

The seeker wouldn't tell any of them but seeing Ratchet, First Aid and Red Alert laying dead in the hallway and Knock Out and Bumblebee murdered right infront of him. Had traumatised Starscream Even if it had just been a nightmare seeing all his friends die had been to much for him to handle. And he didn't want it to happen for real.

So he decided he knew what he had to do. Starscream called the others into his room later that afternoon.

"Guys I want to set another trap to catch Pharma using myself as bait." The seeker explained.

"Starscream are you sure it could be dangerous?" Bumblebee asked him.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Starscream told him. Starscream wanted to make sure Pharma was captured and that he wouldn't be forced to watch all his friends die.

"OK let's set the trap." Said Ratchet knowing there was no way to talk the seeker out of it.

* * *

So they set the plan into motion. The first thing they did was have First Aid and Red Alert spread the word that Starscream was alive and recovering and even said what room he was in so Pharma was sure to overhear and make another attempt on the seeker's life.

Only unknown to Pharma Bumblebee would be hidden in Starscream's room ready to capture him as soon as he made a move on the former Deceptacon.

However it was taking longer for the Mad Doctor to make an attempt to kill Starscream then they thought.

Bumblebee kept having to snap himself out of recharge do to how boring this was as the hours continued to drag on.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and the door open. This was it Pharma was making a move.

Bumblebee suddenly jumped out of the closet with his blasters ready. "Freeze Pharma!" He yelled only to see it wasn't the mech he thought it was. "Wait your not Pharma!"

"Who the heck are you?" Asked Starscream.

"My name's Darkscream!" Said the other bot who seemed frightened and confused.

"Oh Darkscream this is the wrong room Gas Skunk is a little further down the hall!" Said another mech.

"Oh thanks Slapper bye guys!" Darkscream told them as he and Slapper took off down the hall as though they could get away from there fast enough.

"Well that was unexpected." Bumblebee said as he face palmed. While Starscream rolled his optics.

Just then Bumblebee got a call on his com-link from Ratchet.

"Did you get Pharma?" Ratchet asked.

"No it was just a mech visiting his buddy who happened to come into the wrong room." Bumblebee explained.

"And Bumblebee why were you in the basement a few minutes ago?" Asked the medic.

"I wasn't in the basement I've been in Starscream's room all night trying catch Pharma as planned." Bumblebee told him now confused. "Why did you think I was in the basement?"

"Because Knock Out got a transmission he thought was from you asking him to meet you there!" Said Ratchet now with a hint of panic in his voice.

"I didn't send him a transmission!" Bumblebee said to Ratchet. "Knock Out's in trouble!"

"Pharma must have found out about the trap and went after him instead!" Ratchet added. "We need to hurry if we're gonna save him!"

Then they hung up and rushed to the basement hoping to get to Knock Out before it was to late.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out had just arrived in the basement thinking he was going to meet Bumblebee there.

"So what's the deal Bumblebee I thought you were helping Starscream trap Pharma?" Asked Knock Out but no one answered him and Bumblebee was nowhere to be seen.

"Um Bee are you even down here?" He asked again and still nothing. "OK is this some kind of joke because this really isn't the time for pranks."

Knock Out walked around in the basement whitch was more of a storage room with boxes and shelfs everywhere. When suddenly one of the shelfs fell and almost hit him but luckily he was able to jump out of the way. And he could tell it had been pushed.

Knock Out suddenly felt himself being jerked up off the floor as a servo was clamped over his mouth. Knock Out struggled out of Pharma's grip seeing who his attacker was and started to run for it after kicking the seeker off him.

But Pharma quickly got ahead of him and blocked the red medic's path and stopped him from escaping up the stairs. Then held a blaster to Knock Out's helm.

Knock Out knew Pharma would shoot him if he tried to resist so he surrendered at lest till he could find a way to escape.

But was now crying coolant tears of fear because he knew what this monster was capable of. He had already almost kill him once. And Starscream had just barley survived his encounter with him.

Then Pharma force Knock Out up the stairs while keeping the blaster pressed against his back. Poor Knock Out had no choice but to obey for fear of being shot.

* * *

After they got up the stairs Pharma forced Knock Out into a room that had a gurney in the middle of it and closed and locked the door behind them.

"Now lay down on the gurney!" Pharma ordered his captive still keeping him at gunpoint. "I'm going to sneak you out under a tarp on it so no one will see you leave!"

Knock Out got on the gurney then Pharma pushed him against it and strapped him down so he wouldn't be able to fight now that he was restrained.

Knock Out knew his only chance was going to be to start making as much noise as possible when Pharma pushed him out to the hallway.

Then Pharma grabbed something off a table and Knock Out saw him fill a syringe.

Knock Out optics widened and he started to struggle against his restraints knowing he wouldn't be able to escape or get anyone's attention if he was drugged.

"Just something to take the edge off it'll take this a few minutes to work but once it takes affect you'll be out for hours maybe days." Pharma told him.

Knock Out started to squirm harder trying to avoid being medicated with the needle Pharma was about to use on him.

"I know your scared Knock Out but don't worried this'll calm you down!" Pharma hissed as he pinned Knock Out against to gurney and gave him the shot.

Knock Out felt a sharp poke as the unwanted injection was forced into his servo and whatever was in the syringe entered his system.

"See that wasn't so bad now we just wait for it to take affect." Pharma told Knock Out who glared at him.

"You caused me a lot of trouble Knock Out if you hadn't found out what I was doing to those patients it wouldn't have come to this it's your fault all of this happened." Pharma told the Austin Martin.

"No you would've been caught even if I hadn't found out Bumblebee and the others would have found out it was you." Knock Out told him.

"I guess so but it really doesn't matter since I'm going to kill you anyway and then I'll kill the others." Pharma told him. "I'd like to say it's nothing personal Doctor but it kind of is since you were the reason I was found out."

"You w-won't get away with this.." Knock Out struggled to choke out as it was suddenly becoming harder to speak or even focus.

Pharma noticed Knock Out looked like he was having trouble keeping his optics open.

"Looks like the medicine's starting to kick in almost time to go." Pharma said grabbing the tarp and starting to spread it over the now barely conscious transformer.

Knock Out was fighting to stay conscious but everything was slowly going dark. "Don't.." Knock Out tried to choke something else out but Pharma put a finger over his mouth.

"Shhh!" Pharma shushed Knock Out as if shushing a child. "Just sleep." He told him. Then the red medic's optics closed and his helm fell back against the gurney.

Then Pharma covered Knock Out with the tarp so no one would see the now unconscious mech on the gurney as he rolled it out of the building.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Knock Out is in trouble again." "I got you with Starscream's nightmare didn't I?" "I can be evil. XD" "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	8. Chapter 8 Underground

Chapter 8 Underground.

Bumblebee and Ratchet got to the basement only to find they were to late and Knock Out was nowhere to be found. Pharma had taken the red medic prisoner.

They quickly had everyone search the building! Hoping to catch them before Pharma could harm the red sports car.

Then Bumblebee went and checked all the security cameras and saw a bot push a gurney out of the building and thought he noticed something then upon freezing the footage and zooming in he saw Knock Out's servo hanging off the side.

"We have a problem Pharma got him out of the building!" Bumblebee told the others over his com-link.

"We have to find out where they went!" Said First Aid.

"There's another problem." Ratchet informed them all. "Starscream's not in his room!"

"What?" Asked Red Alert. "How did Pharma get Starscream?"

"He didn't it looks like Starscream left on his own!" Ratchet explained.

"He probably went after Pharma to get Knock Out." Bumblebee told them. "We have to find where Pharma took Knock Out because his spark may be on the line!" "And we also have to find Starscream before he does something stupid and gets himself hurt again or killed!"

* * *

Meanwhile Starscream was trying to figure out where Pharma had taken Knock Out. He wanted to stop Pharma before he could hurt or kill his best friend.

Knock Out had been like his brother during the war and was one of his only friends and Starscream didn't want any harm to come to the red medic.

The seeker just hoped he'd find them in time and that he wouldn't be to late to save Knock Out.

Then it dawned on Starscream that Pharma would probably hide in a place no one would expect. Pharma was a seeker like he was and the last place anyone would look for a seeker was underground.

Seekers didn't like being below ground because they couldn't fly down there and that put them at a disadvantage because seekers liked to relay on flight because that's what made them different from other cybertronians and not being able to use that would put them out of their comfort zone pretty fast.

Because a jet mode was virtually useless underground.

Starscream know that most of the time seekers could fair OK underground as long as they had a way out. The reason he had freaked out when he was trapped in the cave was because there was no exit.

Pharma had known how that would affect him because as a seeker himself he would be affected the same way in that situation. That psychopath knew how to make a bot suffer witch is what had Starscream worried there was no telling what he might do to Knock Out.

So Starscream hurried to the location of the nearest cave and unfortunately this was a deep one. Starscream hated the idea of going underground again! But he knew that since Pharma had Knock Out every moment counted.

But he decided to use his head and sent a transmission to the others explaining everything and telling them his whereabouts before he went in the cave where there was no signal.

* * *

"Well no turning back now." He told himself as he carefully walked to the back of the cave trying not to be detected hoping to keep the element of surprise and knowing Pharma might do something to hurt Knock Out just to get at Starscream if he saw him coming. The seeker wouldn't put that passed him.

Then Starscream came to a spot where the cave broke off into several tunnels he had to figure out witch one to take.

So he decided to take the one in the middle he had a good feeling about that one. "It's always the middle." He told himself as he started down the tunnel.

But a few seconds later he screamed and ran back. Then looked behind him and stopped satisfied that he wasn't being followed.

"It's not always the middle!" He growled in disgust. "By the All spark why did it have to be scraplets?!"

Then he noticed some footprints on the ground leading down one of the tunnels on the far right.

"Well of course there were tracks why didn't I see those before I was almost devoured by scraplets?!" Starscream said as he face palmed. "Knock Out better appreciate this!"

Then Starscream walked down the tunnel ready to fight if he ran into Pharma.

Then he noticed there were more footprints leading back the way he was coming from. Starscream continued walking forward till he reached the end of the cave. Then he spotted something.

"Knock Out!" He cried as he ran to his friend who was just laying there. And then noticed Knock Out's hands were tied behind his back and his legs were tied together as well.

Starscream quickly untied him. "Knock Out wake up time to go!" Starscream told his friend but got no response.

"Come on Doctor wakey wakey!" Starscream yelled and shook him this time. But Knock Out still didn't show any sign of waking.

Starscream could tell something was wrong with the Austin Martin so he ran a diagnostic scan and saw that he'd been drugged.

But Starscream was worried because Knock Out was so out of it right now the seeker didn't know if he was out from being sedated or if he was having some kind of bad reaction to whatever Pharma gave him.

What if Pharma had ended up making him sick by giving him to big a dose and had accidentally poisoned the cherry colored mech.

"Don't worry I'm taking you back to the hospital for help!" Starscream told his unconscious friend.

Then Starscream suddenly head someone coming and knew Pharma was back so he quickly picked up Knock Out and started carrying him out not wanting to leave him there with that psycho.

Unfortunately Pharma was at the exit so Starscream would have to find another way out. So he darted down one of the tunnels not the one with the scraplets but he didn't know what this one would lead to.

Pharma had noticed Knock Out wasn't where he'd left him and heard Starscream's footsteps down the tunnel so he did something Starscream never thought he'd do and blasted the rocks above the entrance of the cave trapping all three of them inside.

Pharma really had gone off the deep end. That was something no seeker in their right mind would ever do.

Then Starscream heard Pharma coming down the tunnel he and Knock Out were in. Starscream laid the unconscious medic down against a wall of the tunnel propped up in a sitting position.

"I'll be back and if not then nice knowing you buddy." Starscream said before running off to face Pharma by himself.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry this chapter was short this was actually a set up for the final battle there's only two chapters left and the last one is an epilog." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon where they have an epic fight and someone isn't coming out alive!" "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	9. Chapter 9 Crossroads

Chapter 9 Crossroads.

Starscream took off running down the tunnel and hit Pharma as he past the other seeker getting his attention. Starscream was planning to lead Pharma down one of the tunnels and away from Knock Out.

Pharma took off after Starscream. As both seekers raced down one of the tunnels.

Suddenly Starscream was grabbed by Pharma and slammed into the wall. But he quickly pushed the other seeker away from him then started to run. But Pharma grabbed Starscream and was trying to inject him with the something he'd given Knock Out.

Luckily the seeker managed to break free and kicked the syringe into a hole where Pharma couldn't reach it.

"Guess I'll have to kill you the old fashion way?" Pharma hissed at Starscream as they continued to struggle.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Starscream yelled at him. "I'll do whatever it takes to stop you even if it means I have to go with you!"

"Well you will be offlining today Starscream but I'm going to live through this and kill all your friends once I'm done with you." "Starting with Knock Out then Bumblebee and I'll make sure they all suffer!" Pharma told the seeker coldly as he stabbed his claws into Starscream's midsection as the seeker let out a cry of pain.

And now had Starscream pinned against the wall and was pounding him into it by punching him over and over again.

Starscream was now in a great deal of pain because Pharma was punching him in the spot where he had just stabbed him. And energon was now spilling out of the wound as well as his mouth. And Pharma wasn't letting up.

At this rate he was going to kill him. Starscream had to get this to stop if he was going to survive this. Thinking fast he used his claws to scratch Pharma right in the optics blinding him.

"What did you do to my optics?!" Roared Pharma now angry. "What did you do?!"

Then Starscream managed to kick Pharma off him and was now trying to limp away still in a huge amount of pain from being stabbed and beaten. But trying to take advantage of the fact that Pharma couldn't see.

But Pharma wasn't done yet and was trying to find Starscream now acting even more unhinged. He managed to grab Starscream and the two were now struggling again and in a panic Starscream accidentally fired his missals.

And the roof of the cave started falling around them. Pharma didn't even seem to care all he was focused on was trying to kill Starscream.

Starscream was just trying desperately to escape. But Pharma had him by the neck and was slamming him into the ground as rocks continued to fall around them.

Starscream managed to push Pharma off him and jumped to his feet trying to run for it. But the rocks were still crashing down at him. One just missed him and he had to roll to avoid another. And ended up hitting his helm on one and knocking himself out.

Luckily the cave in stopped but unfortunately Pharma suddenly got his vision back and saw Starscream laying there unconscious. And walked over to finish the seeker.

But suddenly felt a puch to the back of his helm and swung back and hit Knock Out who had regained consciousness and was now fighting him.

"Knock Out so nice of you to join the party!" Pharma hissed at him. Then noticed Knock Out was moving slower then usual because he still hadn't fully recovered from being drugged.

Pharma started using this to his advantage but Knock Out was somehow still managing to hold his own.

Then the cave started falling in again and Pharma was trapped where some of the rocks were falling fast.

Knock Out was able to use his drill to get through them and was safe.

"Pharma I can help you I'll use my drill to keep them from crushing you!" Knock Out told him thinking not even Pharma deserved to be crushed in a cave in.

Knock Out used his drill to break the rocks that were falling at Pharma. Then the cave in stopped.

"Thanks I can't believe you saved me after all I've done." Said Pharma.

"Guess being an Autobot is rubbing off on me." Knock Out told him.

Then suddenly Pharma shot him and Knock Out fell to the ground.

"What you did just now was admirable but stupid!" Pharma mocked.

Then he was suddenly tackled by Starscream who had woke up just in time to hear the exchange between the two medics and then the shot and see Knock Out fall. And was now angry.

"Oh come on!" Pharma huffed. He had just fought Starscream only to have Knock Out take him on then dealt with the red medic and now Starscream had regained consciousness and was fighting him again.

"How could you he saved your life and you killed him!" Starscream yelled at Pharma in a mix of sadness and rage as coolant tears flowed out of his optics.

Then the cave started falling in yet again and they could both see the exit and ran for it. Not only was the roof of the cave falling but this time the floor was falling in too if they didn't get out they'd fall even further underground and be buried.

Starscream made it to the exit first and was almost out when Pharma suddenly grabbed his ankles and started trying to drag the other seeker down with him.

Starscream was fighting hard to get to safety. But he could feel Pharma's claws digging into his legs and the evil medic trying to yank him down.

Suddenly something zoomed by and Starscream heard someone transform behind him. Then all of a suddenly Pharma's hands were sliced off and Starscream was pulled to safety from behind as Pharma fell to his doom with rocks falling after him.

Starscream looked to see who had just pulled him up and was relieved to see Knock Out who hadn't been killed after all.

"Thanks Knock Out but I thought you were dead." Starscream told him.

"He shot me in the shoulder and it just took me a minute to recover." The red medic explained showing him that it wasn't even leaking. "Thanks for coming for me."

"Well you are like a brother to me." Starscream said to him. "And I'm glad your not dead."

Then Knock Out ran a diagnostic scan on Starscream to make sure he hadn't received any dangerous internal injuries during his fight with Pharma. And was relieved to find none and that the seeker would be fine and only needed a patch up. Witch Knock Out was taking care of.

Then Starscream's com-link beeped. And it was Ratchet and Bumblebee saying they were on their way to their location. And they were both relieved to hear Knock Out on the other end as well as the seeker who both explained to them what all went down in the cave.

"Now if you'll both excuse us I still have to saw the hands off Starscream." Knock Out said as they hung up.

"Wait what?!" Ratchet and Bumblebee both said at once as they rushed to their location to see why Starscream had to have his hands cut off.

When they got there they both hurried over to the two mechs Ratchet arrived first. Then Bumblebee saw him start laughing and upon getting there saw that it wasn't Starscream's hands being cut off but Knock Out was sawing off Pharma's servos that were still clamped around the seeker's ankles then Bumblebee started laughing too.

"This is humiliating." Groaned Starscream. But then started laughing himself realizing it actually was kind of funny.

Then after Knock Out finished getting Pharma's hands off of Starscream's legs they decided since for the most part they were in good shape they would put Pharma's servos in storage and give them to a bot who needed them.

Then they started to head back to the hospital when Knock Out suddenly stopped and the others looked to see why and were all alarmed when the red medic suddenly killed over and collapsed to the ground.

Ratchet ran over and checked the sports car and was worried to see energon now leaking out of the wound from when Pharma shot him.

"But he said it wasn't leaking and acted fine!" Said Starscream. "He even patched me up!"

"He didn't even know how badly he'd been injured." Ratchet explained. "Looks like he had a heir line rip on his main fuel line that has just now torn open!"

"His whole system is going into shock!" Ratchet said noticing Knock Out's body was starting to shake. "We have to get him to the hospital right away or we'll lose him!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the hospital they quickly rushed Knock Out to the operating room. Where Ratchet got to work trying to patch the damage to his fuel line.

While the others waited in the hallway. All worried about the cherry colored mech.

"I should have seen something was off!" Starscream told them. "I should have know he wasn't fine after being shot!" The seeker said feeling like he'd failed his friend.

"It's not your fault there's no way you could have know it was this bad he didn't even know." Bumblebee tried to reassure him.

They all continued to wait in the hall while Ratchet worked none stop trying to save Knock Out's life.

* * *

Meanwhile Knock Out opened his optics and saw a familiar blue mech standing infront of him.

"Breakdown!" He said hugging his friend. "What's going on?" He then asked.

"You where shot." Breakdown explained. "And I'm here to tell you that you can join with the Allspark now if you want?"

"What?" Asked Knock Out.

"Your at the crossroads right now you can ether become one with the Allspark or go back and continue living your life?" Breakdown explained. "I'm here to escort you if you choose the former."

"It's a harder choice then I thought it would be." Knock Out explained. "On one hand I'd be at pace." "But on the other there's still a lot of good I can do as a medic."

"Choose carefully because once you join with the Allspark there's no going back." Breakdown told him.

Then Knock Out thought about it for a minute then hugged his friend.

"I've decided." Knock Out said to Breakdown.

 **To be continued.**

 **"That's all for this chapter next chapter is the epilog and it'll reveal Knock Out's decision." "I'll try to get it up soon." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilog

Chapter 10 Epilog.

Ratchet was still working to save Knock Out and trying desperately to keep his life signal online. When suddenly the monitor beeped and he noticed the red medic's vitals were off the charts.

Then Ratchet started trying everything he could think of to snap the red transformer out of it.

Knock Out's life signal suddenly flat lined for a second then came back online as he became stable again. Then the red medic open his optics and looked around the room.

"Oh my poor paint job." Knock Out groaned.

"Your paint job you just almost died and your worried about you finish!" "Really Knock Out?!" Ratchet scolded him then realized who he was talking to. "Knock Out your ok!" He said glad the red medic had pulled through.

"You guys aren't getting rid of me that easy." Knock Out joked glad to be back online and among friends.

* * *

Later after they had put Knock Out in a room to recover the other came and visited him. And he told them about how he had seen Breakdown and had nearly become one with the Allspark.

"So what made you decide to came back?" Asked Red Alert.

"I decide I wasn't ready to join with the Allspark just yet I still want to do good as a medic." Knock Out explained. "And I'm sure Starscream could always use another Doctor to patch him up." He added teasing the seeker who pretend to pout but then smiled.

And everyone was glad Knock Out was OK and that they wouldn't have to worry about Pharma anymore since he had been killed in the cave in.

But now how would they deal with the Counsel?

Later that day they all went to the Counsel building and showed them all the evidence and explained all that had gone down and learned not all the Counsel members had been in on it because some of them seemed surprised and genuinely horrified.

"So what do we do to make sure this doesn't happen again if some of us may be involved in this?" Asked one of the Counsel members.

"Let the Autobots on Cybertron keep an eye on things and report any shady activities you spot." Bumblebee told them.

"We want to let one of you into the Counsel." The Counsel members explained. Then looked at Starscream! This confused the seeker.

"Seriously you want me?" He asked looking to see if anyone was behind him. "I don't know?"

"You should do it Starscream you can be our eyes and ears in there." Bumblebee told the seeker.

"They still think of you as a Con or someone out for your own gain and don't know you've changed and probably chose you because they think you'll help them cover things up but it'll be just the opposite and you can help us keep tabs on them." Bumblebee added to low for anyone else to hear.

"OK I'll do it." Starscream told them.

Then they told the seeker he could start the next day. And everyone went home.

Then Bumblebee said goodbye to everyone as he took a space bridge back to Earth since his mission was over. He was ready to get back to the scrapyard.

He got there in time to break up an argument between Strongarm and Sideswipe. "It's good to be back home." He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile on Cybertron Ratchet who had stayed on Cybertron to take Pharma's place at the hospital. Was walking down the hall when he heard a crash and ran to see what happened. And saw Knock Out on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked the red sports car.

"You know how I avoided becoming one with the Allspark earlier?" Knock Out told him. "Well I just became one with the floor by finding my missing buffer." He explained holding up his buffer that he'd tripped over.

"And to think I got in to that whole mess with Pharma because I misplaced this thing." He added laughing.

Ratchet couldn't resist a chuckle either and helped Knock Out up and the two medics walked off chatting about their day.

 **The End.**

 **"Well as with all good things this story has come to an end." "Thank you to all my readers and everyone who clicked favorite or following on this hope you enjoyed it." "And feel free to check out my other stories." "And please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes."**


End file.
